Insufferable
by ConkedOutSchizo
Summary: Plastic Bags. The Wall. A vague Kiss. KuroFai Reposted...


**Notes: This… is my first fanfic… I don't know what possessed me to write Tsubasa first, but it seems most suitable. I wrote this in my own character's names, o technically I just changed them, since at fiction press there's hardly anyone who would actually bothers to click, read, and review! So, I have to start somewhere right? And, I know the people in Kurogane's world are being a trifle stuck-up, but I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST THEM! Swear. I also know, that this kind of plot is a clichéd kind, but again, I need to start somewhere… Haha, hope you don't mind. Eh… Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own. Me don't own. Me don't own.**

Insufferable.

He guessed that was one of the ways to describe him. He decided it not exactly the nicest way to talk about someone, but if it's him, he didn't mind. He could hear the people around him still chattering and gossiping behind his back, literally and figuratively speaking, but still, he didn't mind. He turned his head, his pony-tail mirroring his movements. Well, sue him for being who he is! Oh great, is that the cashier who's also giving those weird looks…? It's one of these times that he really wanted Kurogane around him. But then again, he thought it was still fairly tolerable.

So, as he carried the heavy groceries and drinks out of the supermarket, he tried humming a tune to himself, not so much for entertainment, but more for the reason that he needed something, _anything_ (He was desperate!), to distract him from the unbearable weight of the bags he was supporting with his two thin hands.

He walked down the streets, trying to ignore the people around him. It had only been a few months since he arrived in Nihon, but it already seemed to the people that it was an axiomatic fact that Fai was a jinx of some sort, threatening to bring doom to them.

And Kurogane would always stand up in his defense.

He groaned inaudibly under the load, and could feel the thin strips of plastic handles that he was holding onto cutting into fingers, getting thinner and thinner the longer he held them. It was painful, he would give you that, but it felt strangely… pleasurable. It didn't go as far as masochism, sadism maybe, but he wasn't a masochist. The pain only served as a relief, to continue to show him that he was filthy, and that he did not deserve to experience happiness…

After all, he was tainted. And he didn't deserve to be able to deserve.

When he was finally able to release himself of that burden he carried all the way from the centre square on the table, he flopped himself onto the sofa, his legs dangling from the knees and stared at his fingers that were raised in front of him. The lines were cut deep into his fingers, mainly the middle three on each palm. A line of blood made its way downwards, but he was too drowsy to notice. He let his both his hands fall onto his sides as he shifted sideways and let them hang limply in the air. He closed his eyes.

After a few hours, or in reality only a few minutes, he felt his arms being suspended in mid-air, and other fingers diligently brushing over the cuts. He forced his azure eyes open again, thankful to the shadow that covered the dissipating but still bright sunlight. He blinked a few times to get used to the lighting, before sitting up sluggishly, leaning against the couch for support and felt steady hands holding him straight.

"Kuro-rin…?" It was automatic.

"Who else?"

He yawned sleepily, his hands automatically moving upward to cover his mouth, a painful jolt coursed through his right arm, and he winced visibly. Footsteps neared him. He could almost feel the intense stare he was getting from the other without looking directly at him.

"You idiot…" He heard Kurogane hiss through his teeth. He almost snickered aloud, but the way he was bandaging his fingers stilled his amusement and inflicted pain instead. He flinched when his fingers put a little too much pressure on the cuts. The taller of them paused and studied his face, reading him like an open book. Fai shifted uncomfortably, now awake and aware of his surroundings, knowing he was the only person capable of it. He masked his emotions in front of people pretty well, if he could say so himself.

He took the opportunity to pull his hand out of his grasp, and attempted to move off the soft couch and back to their room. But he knew somehow or another, he wouldn't reach there in another few minutes. As expected, he was caught by his shoulder and forcefully turned around. Kurogane was dangerously close.

"You idiot…!" He said again. "I almost died of a heart attack when I saw those bloodstains on the floor." Fai resisted the urge to say, 'But you're alive.' He turned his head away, looking at everything but Kurogane. "I still can't get you, no matter how hard I try, and you're just still too hard to understand sometimes." He stopped for a moment when Fai started to squirm a little. He managed to escape the grip on his shoulder, and made for the room once more, but this time Kurogane called for more drastic measures.

Now, he was successfully pinned to the wall, the cool stone behind and Kurogane in front. His eyes widened considerably, knowing that there was no escape this time. He started, but was cut off by the other's own lips. When they broke off, Kurogane grinned boyishly.

"Sometimes, you're just absolutely insufferable you know that?"

"Yeah… I guess I do."

And they inched closer.

**Notes: Is it me, or is there three ways to spell Fai's name? And, sure the plastic bags idea seemed improbable… but it happened to me, cause' I was being stubborn, haha… **

**Reposted… because of a careless use of character on my part… Ehehehe… Thanks to Mesame for pointing it out… **


End file.
